


Lost and Found

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheesy 80s Music, Fluff, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sorcerer Supreme Mordo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Stephen finds himself back on the streets after the new Sorcerer Supreme, Karl Mordo, decides that Strange breaking the natural law cannot be forgiven.For the IronStrange Midsummer BigBang.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm so excited to post this I've been sitting on it for a while.  
> Real quick---this is a supposed to be a canon divergence story so this takes place shortly before Homecoming.  
> Much love to my beta i-am-too-hot and my artist namnorix!

“Strange, I am the Sorcerer Supreme now, and I have made the decision that you are too reckless and unpredictable to be a part of our order,” Mordo declared solemnly to the man standing before him. Wong stood next to Mordo, sadly watching the scene unfold.

Stephen hung his head, resigned to Mordo’s decision. When he had been taken on at Kamar-Taj, he had agreed to obey any and all orders of the Sorcerer Supreme. He may have been a scumbag in his past life, but as a doctor he knew the power of oaths. Nevertheless, he was heartbroken over his friend’s decision.

“You must surrender your sling ring and your relic and take your things. We will open a portal to wherever you wish to go and if we hear about you using magic for personal gain or to impede on others’ lives, you will be dealt with, Stephen Strange. And next time, your punishment won’t be mere banishment,” said Mordo in a cold and clear voice.

“I understand,” said Stephen. Dressed in street clothes with a bag containing his meager possessions by his feet, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sling ring, stepping forward to place it in Wong’s outstretched palm. The Cloak had already been taken from him. It hadn’t wanted to go willingly, but a spell had disabled it and it now hung limp like a mundane piece of fabric. Watching the process had made Stephen’s chest tight, as he knew how much he would miss the heavy weight of his loyal companion over his shoulders.

Mordo pulled out his own sling ring and placed it on his fingers, “Where do you want to go, Strange?”

“New York.” There wasn’t much question over where he would go. New York City had been his home for twenty-odd years of his life, he had nowhere else to go. He had almost been made the Master of the Sanctum there by the Ancient One, but Mordo had revoked that title, making Wong the temporary Master until they could find a replacement.

The Sorcerer Supreme made the motions to open the portal and gestured for Stephen to walk through it. Stephen Strange regarded Karl Mordo one last time. This was his friend and mentor, the man who had saved him from being destitute on the streets, and the man who was forcing him back onto the streets. Stephen couldn’t bare to return his stony gaze any longer.

“I hope you have a long and peaceful career as Sorcerer Supreme,” said Stephen.

“Thank you, and I hope you success in whatever path you take from here.”

Stephen nodded and picked up his bag, hefting it up on his back and walked through the portal, which closed behind him. And with that Stephen Strange was homeless once again.

He looked around the alleyway that Mordo had dropped him in, assessing what he could do next. He knew he could go to Christine, knock on her door and she would welcome him with open arms. But he had already said goodbye to her, and he couldn’t bare the thought of putting the responsibility of his well-being on her once again. And the way he imagined the look of pity on her face to see that Stephen Strange had failed once again made him feel sick to his stomach.

No, he had failed and had disappointed everyone in his life; he must now endure this alone. First, he would find Central Park, assuming that Mordo had dropped him in Manhattan, and think over what to do next.

xxx

_One Month Later_

Peter Parker slung himself between buildings in pursuit of a pair of car thieves, speeding down a thankfully almost empty road in Manhattan on a Sunday morning. Peter normally tried to stay in Queens (he was a friendly“neighborhood” Spider-Man after all, not a friendly “all five boroughs of New York City” Spider-Man). But Tony had upgraded his web-shooters, and there was nowhere better to test them out than the downtown skyscrapers of Manhattan.

He was just going to have a relaxing Sunday morning enjoying his new tech, but then he spotted the men breaking into a expensive-looking sports car and then speeding away. Peter figured this would be an easy job so he pursued them.

They must have noticed him following because they hit the gas and took a few sudden turns, almost running into some pedestrians crossing the street. Peter knew that he couldn’t wait for the thieves to stop and he so went to land on the roof of the car but then the vehicle turned off into an alley.

He landed at the mouth of the alley and walked in and there was one of the thieves standing there out of the car with his hands up.

“I give up, man, I’ve seen what you can do on TV. I ain’t taking no chances!” called out the man.

“Where’s your friend?” asked Peter, looking around the alley.

“My friend?” asked the man.

“The other guy you stole the car with.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dude.”

Then a figure launched himself from the fire escape above Peter and man he had been talking to pulled a gun. The gun wouldn’t have done anything, his suit was bulletproof of course, and Peter probably could’ve taken the man that was about to fall upon him. But he didn’t have to because suddenly both men were entangled in glowing bonds and slammed to the ground in front of Peter.

Peter turned to see the source of the bonds and there stood a man with a beard and unkempt hair wearing dirty track pants with a strained shirt. The end of the glowing orange ropes were in his hand.

“Are you okay, kid?” asked the man.

“Uh, yeah,” said Peter, “They didn’t even touch me.”

“Good, I wasn’t sure you could take both. It’s not really fair, two on one.”

“Yeah it’s not,” said Peter slowly, still a bit dazed at the homeless man doing magic in front of him.

“You got this?” asked the man.

“Um, sure,” said Peter and webbed up the thieves just as the man released his magical bonds.

“Karen call the cops and get them here,” said the teen and his AI gave the affirmative. Then Peter turned his full attention to the man. “Who are you?”

The man’s pale grey eyes fell, “I’m nobody, and since you’re fine, I’ll be going.” He then turned on his heel and headed for the opening of the alleyway.

“Hey!” called Peter as he webbed up the walls at the mouth of the alley and flung himself over and then in front of the man. “Come on, man. You can’t just do magic in front of me and then leave!”

The man shook his head, “I shouldn’t have done that. You were fine, I was stupid.”

“I mean yes, I am awesome, but that was badass! What else can you do?”

The man shifted on his feet uncomfortably, “I can’t do that anymore. I’m a not...sorcerer anymore, just a man.”

“A once sorcerer is cooler than a never sorcerer!” exclaimed Peter excitedly. “Let me get you a coffee for helping me at least, I just gotta get my backpack from where I stowed it and then get out of the suit.”

The man smiled, “And then I’ll know your secret identity.”

“Well it’s fair, I already know you are a wizard. Or _were_ a wizard. But I guess it would even the playing field if you told me your name. Just a first name will do.” The mechanical eyes on Peter’s suit opened expectantly.

The man sighed, “It’s Stephen. And you don’t have to help me.”

“But I want to! And you look like you could use a coffee.” Honestly the man looked like he needed a lot of things, namely a shower, a shave, a large meal and a night sleep on an actual bed.

Stephen leaned against the wall, “Okay. I don’t feel like fighting you. But we drink the coffee in the Park. I know I don’t smell good enough to be inside some cafe.”

Peter whooped triumphantly and shot web up, reminding Stephen to wait where he was and he slung his way back to where he had stashed his belongings.

After that first meeting, Stephen couldn’t avoid the teen, even with his lack of permanent address. Peter would show up with a warm panini and a cold water bottle and despite his protests, Stephen would end up taking them and sitting with the boy on a bench somewhere and letting him chatter to him about his life, whether that be your typical teen drama or his crime-fighting activities.

During one of these meetings, the boy let it slip that he had been provided his tech from Tony Stark and Stephen had frowned disapprovingly around his sandwich. The kid obviously had some enhanced physical abilities but the idea that this billionaire had given Peter some advanced equipment and didn’t bother to check in with him, didn’t sit right with him. Especially because Peter spoke like Tony Stark hung the moon.

Stephen asked Peter about his involvement with Stark and Peter’s eyes widened in excitement, “Do you want to meet him, I bet he’d like to meet you, and he could give you a job I bet. I mean you’re a wizard, he’s an Avenger--wait! _You_ could be an Avenger!”

Stephen shook his head, holding up one scarred hand to calm the almost vibrating child in front of him. “No, kid. I don’t know if I belong in the hero business. And I thought the Avengers broke up.”

“Yeah,” said Peter, taking a bite out of his sandwich, “But Cap will see sense soon, you’ll see.”

They met off and on, and Stephen found himself begrudgingly indebted to a sophomore in high school. Peter even used his allowance money to pay for Stephen to get a shower at a local YMCA on the occasion. “You’re starting to smell so bad, dude. I can barely be around you,” joked Peter.

“You don’t have to be around me, you know,” said Stephen, but Peter didn’t even acknowledge the statement. Peter had tried to pry a few times about Stephen’s past, and he admitted that he had googled him and therefore knew about his medical career and the car crash that had taken it from him. Stephen must have looked physically uncomfortable though, and Peter had quickly changed the subject.

Peter of course had begged Stephen for some displays of magic, and Stephen had only obliged in small ways. Making a rain of sparks, making a breeze to lifted a child’s kite to impressive heights, making a quarter appear in Peter’s mouth. Peter had been delighted and awed at every trick, no matter how simple it was.

Peter tried to convince him a few more times to let him tell Tony about him, with Stephen refusing everytime. “When was the last time you even spoke to Stark?” asked Stephen.

“I have his number!”

“Do you?” asked Stephen skeptically.

“Well, I have _Happy’s number_ , but I’m sure he’s passing all my messages along to Mr. Stark.”

“I’m sure he does, kiddo,” said Stephen, taking a sip of the lemonade Peter had brought him..

“He does, and I can get him to help you. No more going to soup kitchens for meals and sleeping in alleyways.”

“I can take care of myself, kid,” said Stephen, “But thanks.”

The truth was that Stephen didn’t feel like he deserved help. Mordo had stuck out his neck to help him, had plucked him off the streets of Kathmandu and had begged the Ancient One to take him in. And how had he repaid that gesture? He had broken a number of natural laws and gotten himself thrown out of his order of sorcerers by the Sorcerer Supreme himself. He wasn’t too keen to have history repeat itself. So he would continue to pay his penance.

And unfortunately, winter came early to New York City that year.

Once fall had arrived and the temperatures started to turn brisk, especially at night, Peter had brought him a well-worn men’s winter coat from his apartment that he claimed was just gathering dust. Stephen had inspected it and found BEN written on the tag in permanent marker. Stephen was grateful for the coat, shivering in his crude cardboard shelter that he had constructed.

But the nights continued to get colder and October bled into November, and no coat was going to protect him from the elements.

xxx

Peter ran down alley after alley, his eyes scanning for a Stephen-shaped bundle among the rubbish piled up in each. The sorcerer had agreed to meet up with him a week from their last meeting, but Stephen had missed it. Peter had sat on one of their usual benches until the cup of soup that Peter had bought for Stephen at a bodega had turned cold, and then he decided that he would go looking for the man.

Peter was growing desperate, not sure how he would track down Stephen if he couldn’t find him. A missing homeless man would be last on the police’s priority list.

The boy was contemplating hacking into the security cameras in the area when he saw Stephen’s ratty boots sticking out of a cardboard shelter at the end of one alley. Peter let out a sigh of relief and jogged up to the man. “Hey Dr. Strange! Did you forget about us meeting up today? I brought you soup and I was gonna get you a cocoa.”

There was a stirring from the figure in the box, which assured the boy, and Stephen crawled out of the box. Peter’s heart sank when he saw what state the man was in, though.

Stephen was shivering violently and his skin was pale, with his flushed cheeks a stark contrast. His greasy hair stuck against his sweaty forehead. “Sorry. Peter. I wasn’t feeling too well today,” he said, his hoarse voice struggling to get the words out.

“That’s, okay,” said Peter haltingly. He had been glad that he hadn’t found Stephen dead, but he realized that the man very well could be that way soon. “Hey, Doc, I think you may need to go to a hospital. I think you are seriously sick.”

Stephen stumbled to his feet, Peter reaching out to help him. “No, no. I don’t have any insurance. I’ll be fine, it’s just a cold.” Just that little amount of exertion forced Stephen into a coughing fit and Peter stood close, hands raised helplessly in the air.

“Doc, this is more than a stuffy nose and a sore throat, you need help!”

Stephen waved him off, “No. Peter I’m a doctor I know when. . . I’m really sick. Oh, I’m feeling a bit . . . dizzy. I need to. . .lay down.”

Stephen eyes rolled back in his head and his body when limp. Peter lunged and caught Stephen just in time before he went crashing to the dirty street under him.

Peter sat down, supporting the sorcerer in his lap. Stephen was breathing but it was shallow and Peter couldn’t believe how hot his forehead was when he placed a hand tentatively there. His temperature was obviously dangerously high.

Peter wiggled around, pulling on his phone from his jean pocket and dialling the familiar number. The phone rang and rang, and Peter hoped against hope that someone would answer it this time. He could’ve cried when the voicemail message he had heard almost a dozen times started playing.

“Mr. Stark, please! It’s an emergency and I don’t know how to reach you,” said Peter, his voice breaking with panic. He was close to tears and it was clear in his voice. “My friend is sick and he won’t go to the hospital and I’m afraid he’ll die. So please help me.” Peter hung up, and reached a sleeve-covered arm to brush away some tears that had fallen on his face. He would give Tony a half an hour and then he would call 911. He knew that getting into debt was the last thing Stephen would want, but he wouldn’t let him die in a smelly alleyway.

He was lucky that it only took Tony fifteen minutes to respond.

A car pulled up to the end of the alleyway and a window rolled down, an irate Happy glaring at the boy still cradling the comatose man’s head in his lap. “Hey kid, can you get that guy in here yourself? Or do I need to help?”

“I can get him Mr. Happy, don’t worry--” but Happy was already rolling up the window before Peter could finish.

The teen heaved up Stephen in his arms, the man not at all at an appropriate weight for his height and body type. Peter carried him out to the car and one of the backseat doors sprung open, allowing Peter to gently lay Stephen inside the car and shut the door. He ran over to the other side and slid into the backseat.

“You know kid, when we got that message, we were thinking that one of your teen friends was in trouble. Did you really get me out here to help a homeless guy?” asked Happy, pulling away from the curb.

“He’s my friend, his name is Stephen,” the boy said defensively, leaning over to straighten the older man and lean him against the door frame, before buckling him in. “What? Does Iron Man not help homeless people?” asked Peter as he buckled himself in.

“Nah, Tony helps everyone, doesn’t mean I like to smell ‘em,” said Happy, hitting the button to bring up the divider between him and backseat.

They sped off, Peter keeping an eye on Stephen’s breathing and hoping that Tony could help the sorcerer.

xxx

Far off in Kathmandu, Karl Mordo was awoken from his uneasy slumber by a searing pain that shot through his body. The Sorcerer Supreme sat up and looked around his room wildly, looking for the source of the pain and breathing heavily. Realizing that he was alone, he was able to access the situation and it dawned on him where the pain had come from.

Stephen.

He had placed a simple spell on the former sorcerer just to keep track on his general well being, because no matter what people thought, Karl wasn’t _heartless._ He knew Stephen would be in a bad place mentally and he wanted to be made aware if Stephen’s life was ever put in danger. He had banished the sorcerer, not sentenced him to death. And now the feeling of dread was filling his chest and he was certain Stephen was somehow on the cusp of dying.

Over the last few months Mordo had been regretting his decision. He knew that he had let his bitterness towards the Ancient One influence his decision in banishing Stephen and he begun to accept that he had acted rashly. Rebuilding and reorganizing after Kaecilius’ attack had been difficult and he longed for Stephen to be at his side, even if it was just have some assurance from a friend. He missed the American terribly.

Karl Mordo stood up from his bed and gathered his robes. Stephen had probably taken some measures to make sure that his fellow sorcerers couldn’t track his whereabouts, but Mordo would use every resource he had to find him. He was going to find Stephen, save his life if he had to, and then sit down and have a long talk with him.

The rest of Kamar-Taj continued to sleep as their master opened a portal to the New York sanctum and stepped through.

xxx

Stephen Strange blinked awake in the low light and weakly moved his head to survey the room around him. To his dismay, it looked like he was in a hospital room and he immediately assumed that Peter had called 911 after he had passed out. He couldn’t muster enough energy to feel angry at the kid though and he let his head fall back into the fluffy pillows, wishing he could enjoy his first time in a bed in months.

He was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV and he was wearing a hospital gown, and he figured that someone had sponged him down and clipped back his excess and matted hair. If he didn’t feel incredibly sluggish with chest pains, not to mention the nose tube strapped to his face, he might even be comfortable.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his hospital room swung open and Peter came walking in holding a steaming hot styrofoam cup. “I finished my homework last night, I’ll go home in an hour Mr.Star--” he was saying to a person walking in after him.

He halted when he saw Stephen laying in the bed, looking at him with half open lids. “Doc!” cried Peter as he sat down his cup and dragged a chair up to the sorcerers’ bedside, “You’re awake!”

“Looks like your _wizard_ friend is on the mend,” said the person that came in after Peter.

Stephen looked up at the man and found Tony Stark, in his usual t-shirt, jeans, and blazer get-up, smirking down at the ill man.

“He doesn’t believe about you being a wizard, Stephen,” said Peter in a grumpy tone, “But I told him that you will show him when you get better.”

“Peter,” Stephen said in a hoarse groan, “I said no hospital.” Saying just that much left Stephen out of breath.

“You aren’t in a hospital,” said Tony, “You’re at one of my facilities here in the city, it’s fully equipped with a clinic and a couple of patient rooms. You should thank the boy though. Double pneumonia, that stuff will get you.”

Stephen was relieved that he wasn’t at a hospital, but he wasn’t that thrilled to be indebted to Tony Stark either. “Thank you, Peter,” he said, hardly above a whisper.

“I’m just glad you’re okay, Doctor Strange,” said Peter.

Stephen reached not a shaky hand and patted the teen’s hand, before letting it fall back down on the bed.

Tony came up behind Peter to squeeze his shoulders, “I think we need to let the doctor rest a little bit more Peter. And you need to get home, May won’t appreciate me having you out on a school night.”

“But Mr. Stark--”

“Go, Peter,” croaked out Stephen, trying his best to point at the door.

Peter huffed in defeat and stood up, grabbing his backpack from a chair in the corner. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Doc, hope you get a good rest.”

“Good night, Peter,” said Stephen.

Peter said his goodbye to Tony and then left, leaving Stephen and Tony on their own.

Tony came and sat down in the chair that Peter had just been occupying and eyed the man in the bed skeptically. “So you want to tell me how a world-renowned neurosurgeon ends up homeless, and his only friend, who happens to be a teenager, has to call me, almost in tears, because his friend, whom he claims is a _wizard_ , is on death’s door.”

“Who says Peter is my only friend?” said Stephen.

Tony just shot him a look over the top of his glasses.

“Okay, okay,” said Stephen, “He is my only friend. And it’s a long story. Too long, could I tell you later?” Stephen’s eyes were drooping and his words were growing slower. And the thought of recounting all his failures to this man he didn’t even like sounded miserable.

Tony looked like he wanted to press the issue but he stood back up, “Okay Doctor Strange, I’ll let you get your rest, but you owe me a magic show, I saved your life after all.”

Stephen would’ve rolled his eyes if he had the energy.

“Sweet dreams, Doc!” called out Tony before departing the room and letting the ill man drift back off to sleep.

xxx

Wong knew that Karl Mordo wasn’t a fool who would continue to act out of bitterness. He knew that eventually the time would come when he would see he had treated Stephen unfairly. And now he was relieved that Mordo was pacing in front him in the New York Sanctum, as Wong sat in front of him.

“I don’t think Strange is under any sort of magical threat, I would have sensed that. No, I think it’s more likely an illness or an injury,” said Mordo.

“Hmmm,” said Wong, “Not surprising when you cast him out without any resources at his disposal onto the streets of New York.”

“I thought he would have friends to go to,” snapped Mordo defensively, “Strange is a clever man, we are terribly aware of that fact, I figured he would use his talents elsewhere. I was even willing to overlook him using magic in a medical sense.”

“Oh how _gracious_ of you,” said Wong sarcastically.

Mordo stopped his pacing and crossed his arms, “Speak freely Wong, do you think my judgement on Strange was unfair?”

“Yes,” said Wong without any hesitation.

“I didn’t know you were this protective of Strange, I thought we were in agreement with our laws,” said Mordo.

“Strange saved my life by breaking every law in the book. He saved yours too, he saved you and the rest of the planet from being thralls under Dormammu’s command. So yes, I don’t think he deserved to be banished from our order.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because you had so much responsibility thrown on you all at once, and I didn’t want to be this chastising figure questioning your every move. And I knew you would come to your senses,” said Wong.

Mordo was deflated at Wong’s words. He reached up and rubbed his temples, “We have to find Strange. I don’t sense him in grave danger anymore but who knows what situation he is in, we have to set this right.”

“Finding him will be no easy task,” said Wong, “Stephen probably took precautions so we couldn’t track him.”

“Then I will do some footwork,” said Mordo, a shimmering light flashing over his clothes and transforming his robes into jeans and a hoodie, “And you will see what spells are at our disposal that can help us find him.”

“Will do, sir,” said Wong, standing up and heading towards the library as Mordo opened a portal and hopped into it.

xxx

The next time Stephen awoke, he felt much more human and aware. It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest and his eyelids opened easily in the dim room.

“I hope you feel rested, sleeping beauty,” said a voice beside him.

Stephen turned his head to see Tony Stark sitting on a couch against the wall of the room, a Stark tablet balanced in his lap and a cup of coffee on the table. “You think I’m beautiful?” asked Strange.

“Maybe if you took a bath, and shaved some,” said Tony.

“Is that why you have been sitting here watching me sleep? _Creep_ ,” said Stephen.

Tony smiled, “Don’t flatter yourself, I’m just not sure if I want a wizard running around one of my properties. This is more guard duty than anything.”

“Well, it sounds like you don’t really believe that I’m a wizard, though I prefer sorcerer. In honesty though I’m not really anything anymore. Just Stephen.”

“I read up on you, I know why you aren’t a surgeon. It’s because of those,” said Tony nodding at Stephen’s scarred hands laying flat on the white sheets pulled over him. “But okay, where does the whole sorcerer thing come into play? Why aren’t you one anymore? Powers _conveniently_ gone and you can’t show me?”

“I thought I could save my hands, so I got involved in a group of sorcerers and I learned the mystic arts.”

“Ah, and what did you do to get kicked out?” asked Tony.

“I saved the world.”

Tony laughed, “And when was this? Why wouldn’t I know about it?”

Stephen sighed, “Because I used the Eye of Agamotto to turn back time so the attack never happened.”

Tony and Stephen held eye contact for a moment, neither budging before Tony sighed and went to pick up his coffee, “Okay, I get it. You obviously need a lot of help and not only for your physical well being.” He stood up and faced down Stephen, who was glaring at him.

“I’ll get a psychiatrist, tell them about your delu--” Tony’s words were cut off suddenly as his coffee exited the cup and floated in front of him. The genius’ eyes widened as the brown liquid floated before him in a fluid mass.

“Are you doing this? What did you do?” asked Tony, but when he looked over, Stephen was shaking with his fingers in a particular position. He had gone pale and his breathing was becoming erratic.

“Strange? Strange stop! Let it go!” yelled Tony as the heart monitor started to beep loudly, “Doctor Strange stop!”

Stephen dropped his hands and the coffee fell on the floor in a splash, hitting Tony’s shoes and his pant legs. Stephen looked distraught as he breathed heavily, “I’m sorry, it was supposed to go back in the cup.”

“That’s okay Strange, I believe you--”

“It’s a simple spell, why couldn’t I do it?”

“Maybe because you’re still sick?”

Stephen was shaking his head, his face crumbling and his hands trembling violently now, “I could do that spell in my sleep, it must be gone. I can’t do it anymore, I can’t even do tricks anymore. I really am nothing.”

“What? No, I’m sure you a very adept sorcerer Strange, just breathe.”

“I need to clean it up,” said Strange, struggling to get out from under the covers, “I made a mess.”

“No, no!” said Tony as he walked forward, his hands outstretched, “Calm down, I’ll clean it up.”

Stephen’s lips were trembling as he laid back in the bed, “I’ll be even more in debt to you.”

“This one is on the house, I promise,” said Tony as he checked and made sure Strange’s IV was still inserted. “That saying is so right.”

“What saying?” asked Strange, growing tired again after his outburst.

“Doctors make the worst patients. It’s made even more complicated when they are like estranged wizards or whatever.”

Stephen relaxed into the bed, “Thank you, Stark.”

“You can make it up by showing me what you can really do once you are well again. Now just go back to sleep.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Stark,” said Stephen as he closed his eyes and his breathing grew more even.

Tony just smirked and went in search of a mop.

xxx

Mordo walked the streets of Manhattan, surveying every homeless person he strolled past, looking for Strange’s distinctive eyes. But Stephen was nowhere in sight. He took to questioning people about him and he found a piece of paper and was able to conjure an image of Stephen onto it from memory. It was how Stephen looked when he first came to Kamar-Taj, and he figured he would be in a similar state.

He questioned city workers, shop owners, and newsstand agents, but none of them recognized the man. He was about to start going to hospitals when he decided he would take a walk through Central Park. Finally, he struck gold with the fourth food stand worker he approached.

“Oh yeah. I’ve seen that guy, sometimes a kid comes and buys him a coffee from my cart.”

“A kid?” asked Mordo.

“Yeah some teenager, they sit on one of the benches over there, looks like the kid chats his ear off. I remember them because I thought it was a weird set up, plus your guy there has a pretty memorable face,” said the man.

Mordo silently thanked the powers that be for giving Stephen such peculiar facial features, “When was the last time you saw them?”

The man narrowed his eyes in thought, “Maybe a month or so back? It’s winter time you know. I would hope that guy has found some actual shelter.”

Mordo nodded, “Yes, me too. Thank you very much for the information.”

“No problem, buddy. Hope you find your friend,” said the man before turning to a customer who approached the cart.

Mordo turned away and continued on his search, happy that he at least had a general area to search in.

xxx

“Doctor Strange! Are you feeling better?”

Stephen blinked awake and saw a smiling Peter Parker sitting on the couch, a pile of textbooks laid out next to him.

“Hello, Peter, and yes I don’t think I’m on the cusp of death anymore,” said Stephen, pushing himself to sit up. Peter was on his feet and rushing over, hitting the button that raised the back of the hospital bed for Stephen.

“Thank you,” said Stephen.

“You’re welcome. Hey. Mr. Stark said you did some magic for him.”

Stephen paled remembering the failed spell, “Oh yes, but it wasn’t that impressive I’m afraid.”

“Well you can impress him when you feel better, I bet. Mr. Stark was here talking to the doctor earlier, said you only need the IV until tomorrow, after that you can leave.”

Stephen looked somber, realizing what that meant, but Peter immediately interrupted those thoughts, “But you aren’t going back on the streets! Mr. Stark wants to see what you can do and he will help you.”

“Peter---” said Stephen, starting to admonish the boy but Peter shook his head firmly.

“No, Stephen. We aren’t going to help you and then throw you out again! There’s still months of freezing temperatures and I don’t want to find your frozen, dead body somewhere,” said Peter, voice growing heavy with emotion.

Stephen didn’t want a hysterical teen on his hands, so he shushed the boy, “Okay, calm down. As long as I can pay Mr. Stark back in someway.” He nodded to the books on the couch, wanting to change the subject, “Whatcha studying?”

Peter brought over his biology textbook and explained what he had to do for homework. Suddenly Stephen was in his element and he was eager to help the boy, explaining everything and helping Peter fill out the worksheet he had to do. They were almost finished when Tony walked in, carrying some bags.

“Good morning, Houdini. Or should I say good evening? It is like 7 o’clock after all,” said Tony setting down the bags on the table in the corner of the room.

“What day is it?” asked Stephen, realizing his grasp of time had been distorted.

“It’s Friday.”

“Friday? I really have been out of it, haven’t I? And wait, Peter? You’re here doing your homework on a Friday night?”

Peter gave an awkward smile, as Tony walked behind him and patted him on the back, “The kid’s actually been here every night, it’s almost like he has no social life at all.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m kinda a nerd,” laughed Peter.

“Nerds grow up to be neurosurgeons or billionaire businessman in flying tin suits,” said Stephen, nodding at Tony who nodded in agreement. “Though I doubt you need to be by my sick bed every night.”

“Well you won’t be stuck in that bed for much longer, and guess what? The doctor told me you need to eat and so I called in some dinner from one of my favorite joints,” said Tony moving back to the bags on the table.

“Ah, no regular hospital food?” asked Stephen.

“Nope, this place has three Michelin stars. You are about to eat the best vegetable soup in the city, Doc.” said Tony. Peter pushed up the the tray attached to the bed in place and Tony put a plastic container in front of Stephen. The doctor popped the top off and inhaled the delicious aroma coming off the warm soup.

“Better than microwaved cups of soup from a bodega, eh Doc?” asked Peter, opening up his own sandwich.

“I appreciate all the help, evenly,” said Stephen picking up his spoon to start eating. But when he scooped up a spoonful, his hand shook and the soup splashed on the tray in front him. Stephen blushed, embarrassed at his affliction.

Peter moved but Tony was faster, taking the spoon gently from Stephen’s trembling hand and scooping up a spoonful and holding it up. Stephen looked like he would protest but Tony spoke before he could, “Hey, this soup is like $15 a quart, I don’t want it to go to waste.” Stephen frowned, still not happy with getting spoon-fed by Tony Stark of all people, but he opened his mouth obediently.

After he had finished the soup and eaten a roll, Tony moved to eat his own pasta. “So you want to come to the compound or bunk down in some apartments I have here in the city?” asked Tony between bites.

Stephen pursed his lips, not liking either option. But Peter gave him an imploring look, and he whispered, “I’d like to stay in the city, please.”

Tony nodded, “Okay then! The apartments it is. Just gotta wait for the doctor to give us the go ahead.”

After they had finished their dinner, Stephen got to actually speak to his doctor. Stephen was relieved to find that he didn’t personally know the man, though the young doctor was excited to speak with the infamous Stephen Strange and express how much he admired Stephen’s accomplishments. Stephen took the compliments gracefully and didn’t question the choice of the doctor’s medication prescriptions.

The doctor disconnected Stephen from all the machines, also telling him he would need to be on a special diet to get his weight back up. Stephen asked if he could leave tonight, but the doctor insisted that he should wait until the morning. Before he left he shook Stephen’s hand once more telling him what an honor it was to help him. Stephen merely thanked him in a whisper.

Tony had watched his interactions with the doctor and while he had many questions to ask Strange, he decided they could wait until the morning.

xxx

“Home, sweet home,” said Tony pushing into the luxury apartment.

“Just for the moment,” said Stephen walking into the space. He was wearing jeans, tennis shoes and a sweatshirt that Tony had given to him. He had offered to get him a new coat too, but Stephen insisted that one that Peter had given him would work just fine.

“Yeah and don’t worry, I’m a regular Ebenezer Scrooge, so I’m making a list of everything you owe me. They’ll get taken out of your first paycheck. Well at this point if you get a paycheck.”

“What job do you think I’ll be doing anyway?” asked Stephen.

Tony shrugged, “There’s a few open spots on the Avengers.”

Stephen cringed, sitting down on a plush sofa, “I don’t know if that’s an option.”

“Ah, that’s right,” said Tony, walking over to the counter and turning on the coffee pot, “You got banished from being a sorcerer. What was that all about? And you want a cup?”

“I don’t suppose you have tea? My taste changed in Nepal, and it will help with the coughing” said Stephen.

“Sure,” said Tony, flipping the electric kettle on to heat up some water. “Nepal?”

“Yes, I learned sorcery in Kathmandu. I went there to heal my hands but I learned the mystic arts instead.”

“Doctor loses the use of his hands, becomes wizard instead. Typical story.”

Stephen smiled, “I know it sounds ridiculous.”

“Eh, so was a crazed Norse god alien prince attacking New York with an army of monsters. But here we are,” said Tony as he banged around in the cabinets. “Where the hell are those coffee grounds?”

Stephen stood up and walked into the kitchen area, picking up the coffee mug. “Here let me,” he said as the dark liquid appeared in the cup and filled it to the brim. Stephen passed the steaming cup to Tony.

Tony quirked an eyebrow, looking down into the cup, “I still don’t know if that’s just really impressive sleight-of-hand.”

“I don’t have coffee just waiting up my sleeve, Stark.”

Tony took a sip, “Hmm, no sugar?”

“You would,” said Stephen as he waved his hand, “Try it again.”

Tony took another drink and smiled, “Not bad, Strange. Maybe I can keep you on as my personal barista.”

“I think I would rather be homeless,” said Stephen.

“Nah, I got a kid with spider powers who would kick my ass if that happens.”

The two settled on the sofa with their respective drinks and Stephen explained his situation in a bit more detail. He told Tony about how he had blown through his money and had hunted down Pangborn and learned about Kamar-Taj. He explained about meeting the Ancient One, and Mordo and Wong. He told Tony about how thrilling it was to perfect spells and open his first successful portal.

“You can open portals? Now there’s a skill we could use.”

Stephen gave Tony a sheepish look, “I _used_ to be able to open them, I need a sling ring for that.”

“Ah, too bad.”

Stephen explained about Kaecilius and Dormmamu, Tony growing distressed that he hadn’t known about it at all. “There are a lot of threats that we have settled that you aren’t aware of, Stark.”

“You know, you’re temporarily living in my home you could call me Tony if you wanted.”

“Okay. . .Tony.”

Stephen continued on and Tony was horrified to learn about Mordo kicking Stephen out. “That’s not fair, you saved everyone!”

“I think he was making a statement, that he wouldn’t be like the Ancient One.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Stephen took a sip of tea, “I think Mordo has a distant distaste for those who would break the natural law and try and justify it. But yeah, I can see why you would think it’s bullshit.”

“Do they know about you being sick? Almost dying?”

“Well they can’t track me, I put a spell attached to my being. I think Mordo wanted to wash his hands of me before taking on the mantle of the Sorcerer Supreme.”

“Well, his loss is my gain,” said Tony.

“More like your burden, isn’t it?” asked Stephen.

“Nope,” said Tony as he stood up and took their two mugs. He then showed Stephen to his bedroom and instructed the taller man to take a nap after he took his medication. There were PJs at the bottom of the bed he could change into to be more comfortable. Stephen was about to argue but he launched into a coughing fit that zapped his last bit energy.

“I guess lying down for just a minute won’t hurt,” said Stephen hoarsely.

Tony looked smug as closed the door behind him.

xxx

When Stephen emerged a few hours later from, refreshed from the nap, he shuffled out into the living room wearing the PJs that were placed on the bed for him. He found Tony setting up some type of device connected to the TV system.

“Hey,” said Tony, connecting some wires, “Peter and his friend are coming over, they are going to help me test out this new Stark game system.”

Stephen stood in the middle of the living room and coughed loudly to get Tony’s attention and Tony stopped what he was doing and turned out.

Stephen held out his arms and gave Tony a look that screamed, “Seriously?”. The former doctor was standing there dressed in a long white shirt, that was so loose on Stephen’s thin body it was falling off his shoulder, and a pair of plaid sleeping pants. On the shirt in big block letters were the words CHOOSE LIFE.

“I didn’t question it because I was so tired,” said Stephen dropping his arms, “But now I want to know what you have against me because, really? Why the Wham shirt? This shit was one of my least favorite parts of the 80s.” Stephen crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

“Hey, it’s not that bad, I could’ve given you a ‘Frankie Says Relax’ shirt,” said Tony, “Also George Michael was hot.”

“So was Bowie, you could’ve put me in a shirt with him on it and you would’ve won some major brownie points, Stark.”

Tony shot Stephen a look after Stephen used his last name and Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes. “Tony,” said Stephen sharply, “You have _terrible_ taste in music.”

Tony put a hand to his chest, “Harsh, Stephen! I’m hurt and you know what? I refuse to believe that you didn’t dance around to ‘Wake Me Up Before you Go-Go’.”

Stephen laughed and shook his head, “Maybe because I was like ten.”

“And I think you are judging a classic unfairly. FRIDAY, hit it!”

Stephen looked horrified, “No FRIDAY stop!”

But the AI continued on with the command and music filled the room and voice sang, _“Jitterbug.”_

Tony was already shaking his hips and bopping around to the music with Stephen giving him a disgusted look, ramrod straight in the middle of the room. “Tony, I am already sick and this isn’t helping.”

But the lyrics started and Tony started to mouth along. “ _You put the boom boom into my heart.”_ He had a series of movements that matched the words, his hands mimicking explosions and then forming a heart shape. Stephen was starting to fight back a smile.

Then the chorus started and Tony lunged and grabbed Stephen’s wrists, tugging him forward and slinging him around as the song played, _“Wake me up before you go go, take me dancing tonight.”_

Stephen cried out, “Tony, stop! Stop, this is awful!” but a few traitorous laughs slipped out and Stark pulled him close so that the shorter man’s arm was around his back and Tony’s other hand had Stephen’s hand grasped out to their sides in a sort of manic waltz pose. Tony spun them around the room as the bubblegum 80s pop song continued.

_C'mon baby,_

_Let's not fight._

_We'll go dancing_

_And everything will be alright._

Stephen was full on laughing by the time the song wound down and he let his head fall on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony kept his arm around Stephen, slightly breathless, “How about another one? Some Tiffany? Some Cyndi Lauper?” But then Tony noticed that Stephen’s breathing had turned ragged and his cheeks were flushed. “Oh shit!” said Tony, supporting Stephen so he could sit back down on the sofa. “Sorry, got carried away there.”

“I guess Wham has that effect on people,” said Stephen as he leaned back into a pillow. “How about some good music now?” Tony instructed FRIDAY to play some Fleetwood Mac and went and got Stephen a cup of tea.

Shortly after, there came an excited knocking from the front door and Tony went and answered. Peter and Ned came in, tossing off their winter wear onto chairs.

“This place is so nice, Mr. Stark! Thank you so much for letting me come along and--” said Ned in a flurry until he saw Stephen on the sofa, his back supported by a pillow and a throw thrown over his legs. “Hello, you must be Ned. Peter has told me a lot about you. I’m Stephen.” The man held out a hand for Ned to come and shake.

“Oh my god, yes, Peter told me all about you Mr. Stephen! You are--are you really a wizard?” Ned was almost vibrating with energy. Peter scoffed at his friend and told him not to be rude.

Stephen smiled and said, “You boys should put your things in the coat closet.”

The teens apologized and turned around to get their things but they were all gone. Stephen laughed, “Oh wait they are already are.” Ned spun around with wide eyes and Stephen tapped his own nose and whispered, “Wizard.”

They finished setting up the game and started to play, convincing Tony to play with them. Stephen was quite content to watch, but the sofa he was sitting on had to be moved back so they could have room. Stephen went to stand up and but Peter stopped him, “It’s fine I got it.” And the teen dragged the couch across the carpet with Stephen on it. Ned rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Show-off.”

The video game was quite physical, and the three players were able to easily engage with electronic bracelets on their hands. The bracelets could also form holograms in the form of weapons and such and the boys were delighted. Tony seemed to be having his fair share of fun too.

When dinner time came around Tony had FRIDAY order a pizza from some little hole in the wall place nearby. The boys paused the game when it arrived and sat at the bar to eat and Peter ran over to Stephen with a slice. Peter wanted to give him two but Stephen had insisted that he was still working on getting his appetite back up to what it used to be.

After the pizza, the boys insisted on showing the adults some popular Youtube videos and eventually Tony called an end to the night and had the boys get their stuff. Peter said good night to Tony and Stephen and Ned was waffling so badly about his gratitude that Peter had to push him out the door. Tony told them a car was waiting for them at the front door and they shouldn’t stay up all night, even if it was Saturday.

After Tony had cleaned up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He came to sit by Stephen but he found the sorcerer deeply asleep on the sofa.

Tony admired the man for a moment, noticing how attractive he looked when he wasn’t weighed down with his problems. He looked so relaxed, his long eyelashes laying on his cheeks. The ever present scrunch between his eyebrows was nowhere to be seen. Tony didn’t want to disturb him, but he also knew Stephen would get better sleep in a real bed so he moved the blanket aside and bent his knees to scoop Stephen up with an arm around his back and another under his knees.

Age was taking its toll on Tony and he stood up with an involuntary groan with Stephen in his arms. Stephen was roused by the noise and the movement and he mumbled, “Tony.” Before he could protest though, Tony shushed him and carried him into the bedroom, depositing him in the spot he had made earlier for his nap. Stephen immediately turned onto his side and snuggled into his pillow, breathing becoming slow and deep. Tony pulled the covered up and over Stephen.

Tony’s large brown eyes turned soft watching the sleeping Sorcerer, before sighing and whispering, “Goodnight, Strange” and leaving the room, gently closing the door behind him.

xxx

“I have searched every shelter in this city! I have exhausted every resource I have to find Strange. I feel like the only thing I can do is put up posters! Please, Wong, tell me you have found a spell that could work,” pleaded Mordo. They were both in the library of the New York sanctum, Wong sitting at his desk with papers and books spread out in front  of him.

“A sorcerer who does not wish to be found is a hassle,” said Wong, with a finger against his lips in contemplation.

“Oh trust me I know,” said Mordo in frustration.

“Have you thought about using a bloodhound?” said Wong.

Mordo frowned, “Please be serious. The nights are getting colder, Wong. I want him safe.”

“I am being serious! But I’m not talking about a literal dog. I mean something that has a very close relationship to Stephen,” said Wong nodding to the case in the corner. Within the case was the Cloak, only semi-floating, mostly just laying there in a heap on the bottom. It was altogether sulking and had been since it was separated from its master.

“Hmm,” considered Mordo, “I want it to bring Stephen back here though, how do we know it just won’t run off with him?”

Wong tidied up the papers in front of him, “I’ve already thought of that, and I’m already sculpting the spell to make it obey that command. You know how hard it is to make a relic that is not yours follow an instruction?”

Mordo nodded, “How much longer?”

At that question Wong looked sheepish, “A few more days.”

“Well,” said Mordo, “Do hurry. And in the meantime, I will continue looking.” The Sorcerer Supreme turned on his heel and walked out of the room, briskly heading back to the streets of New York.

xxx

Stephen spent Sunday napping and reading while Tony dealt with some business, and the billionaire came home to find a meal that Stephen had cobbled together from the contents of the fridge. Tony could scarcely remember the last time he had come home to find that someone had made him a meal. Even when he had been dating Pepper she had been so busy running his company she hadn’t had the time.

Tony was touched by Stephen gesture, looking over the pasta and salad. “Do you think it’s safe to eat something a sick man prepared for me?”

Stephen laughed, “I’m not contagious and I practice perfect hygiene, Tony. I was a doctor, after all, I know how to properly wash my hands.”

Over their meal, Stephen asked Tony about his day and Tony indulged with him with his business dealings. Most people may be bored to hear about the upcoming projects and budgets but Stephen asked questions throughout the discussion. Then the topic of conversation turned to Stephen’s future.

“I can’t just be a leech Tony,” said Stephen.

“You won’t be a leech, you’re a freaking wizard.”

“So you’ll move me up to the compound and give me a costume and I’ll start training with the remaining Avengers?” asked Stephen, taking a drink of red wine.

“That was the sort of the plan,” said Tony.

Stephen placed his wine glass down, “I don’t think Mordo will stand for that.”

“Who cares? If he gets mad we face him.”

“I’d rather not anger him further. I’m still pretty ashamed about our last meeting,” said Stephen.

“He can get over it. You learned magic, fair and square, it wasn’t given to you. They can’t just take it away,” said Tony, stabbing a forkful of pasta.

Stephen considered Tony’s words, “Well, maybe no costume. And no press conference.”

Tony answered back with a salute.

After dinner they cleaned up and then watched a movie together. Stephen was proud of himself that he could keep his eyes open long enough to finish it. His eyes were growing heavy by the end of it though. Tony declared it was bedtime, “It’s time for you get your sexy 80s t-shirt on, Strange.”

“Oh it’s warm enough in this place I’ll just sleep shirtless. My reputation is in shreds, might as well not let people think I’m a cheesy 80s music fan too,” said Stephen as he departed to their separate bedrooms.

Stephen got ready for bed and then settled down under the plush covers and he was out almost when his head hit the pillow. He was sleeping so deeply that it was a miracle he woke up when a sound startled him awake. It sounded like someone calling his name.

“Doctor Strange,” said the Irish female voice. Ah, it was FRIDAY.

“Yes, FRIDAY?”

“Mr. Stark is having a nightmare, you should go and check on him.”

“Oh, okay, sure,” said Stephen as he made his way out of bed and out of the room. He approached the master bedroom and gently opened the door.

In the middle of the bed lay Tony, his face pained and his skin glistening with sweat. He kept mumbling under his breath and Stephen caught, “No”, “I’m sorry” and “I can’t”.

Stephen was no stranger to nightmares and tiptoed to the bed, he kept himself at an arm’s reach to Tony and tapped his shoulder, “Tony? Tony you’re having a nightmare. Tony wake up.” Tony continued to thrash back and forth, his breathing erratic. “Tony, you’re okay. You’re in your apartment. I’m here.” Stephen increased his efforts and shook Tony’s arm harder.

Tony’s eyes popped open and he yelped seeing the shady figure there in the room. In an instant a blaster was forming on his hand and he let on a blast at the intruder, Stephen quickly made a glowing shield that took the force of the attack, “Tony, it’s me!” When Stephen looked at Tony’s face though his wide, frightened eyes were focused on the shield that formed from Stephen’s hand. Stephen let it dissolve in a rain of sparks. “Tony, are you okay?”

Seeing that it was Stephen, Tony shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh Stephen, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I should’ve maybe turned on a light or something.”

“I could’ve killed you,” said Tony miserably.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Stark,” said Stephen with a smirk.

“Did I wake you?”

“FRIDAY did.”

“Ah, Pepper made me program a health notifications systems like to remind me to eat vitamins, the nightmare must have triggered it.”

“Clever for her to fetch you a doctor, eh?”

“Yeah,” said Tony as he continued to calm.

Stephen sat down on the bed, “You want to talk about it?”

Tony shrugged, “Not much to say. It was flashes of a lot of things. The portal. Sokovia. Siberia.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” said Stephen.

“Well, I’ve never _died._ ”

“Eh, it’s hard to rank trauma.”

“You should go back to bed,” said Tony, “I’m alright now, thanks for checking on me.”

“You know,” said Stephen, “I do need to start repaying you in some way. I could stay, you do have a king-sized bed after all. Just in case you have another.”

Tony fidgeted, “You don’t have to. You need your rest.”

“And so do you,” said Stephen standing up and pulling back the covers and sliding in. “This okay?”

Tony nodded and slipped down the bed, his head once again on the pillow. His eyes still looked a bit unsure.

“Tell me what you are going to do this week,” said Stephen.

“It’s boring.”

“Tell me.”

Tony talked about work and Stephen listened closely, not yawning even once. “I thought we could go out to eat tomorrow for dinner,” said Tony.

The sentence hung in the air for a moment, and Tony bit his bottom lip, his big eyes looking nervously at Stephen’s pale blue ones. Finally Stephen whispered, “Like a date?”

“No! I mean only if you want it to be, because I wouldn’t mind. You’re hot. And smart and all. But it might be too fast for you after everything and I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything so--”

“Tony!” said Stephen reaching across the bed and grab the rambling man’s elbow. “Calm down, I would love to go on a date with you.”

Tony smiled, and reached out to take Stephen’s hand in his, “You would?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to be your ‘kept man’, Stark.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, I’m a fucking catch,” said Stephen. They were still holding hands and Stephen tugged Tony so that they were laying almost in each other’s arms. Tony looked nervously at Stephen’s face just inches from his and asked, “Can I have a goodnight kiss? Or is that too forward?”

Stephen smiled softly and then leaned forward, kissing Tony’s forehead, “Goodnight Tony.”

Tony snuggled into Stephen’s chest, happy the other man had indeed gone to bed shirtless. He felt Stephen’s deep voice rumble against his chest, “Oh and Tony?”

“Yes?”

“In the morning, before you leave---” said Stephen, pausing for emphasis.

“Yes?” said Tony, urging him to finish.

“Wake me up, before you go. . .go.”

Tony snorted against Stephen’s chest.

xxx

Tony did wake Stephen up before he went and Stephen blinked awake from a hand on his shoulder as Tony sat down some tea next to him. “Here you go,” said Tony.

“Good morning,” said Stephen sitting up and grabbing Tony’s pillow to help support his back. “No nightmares?” His hair was a crazy mess and Tony reached a hand up to tweak one of the cowlicks.

“Nope, my mystical protector did his job it looked like,” said Tony.

“I’m glad,” said Stephen.

“Maybe you can protect me again tonight,” said Tony.

“After you take me out to dinner? I guess I should,” said Stephen.

Tony smiled and looked back to the door, “Well, I gotta get going. I have a meeting.”

“Have good day.”

“Yeah, you too,” said Tony, turning to the door but stopping, “Actually I was thinking--”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, you can have a goodbye kiss, get over here.”

Tony laughed and shook his head in disbelief, “You read minds too Strange?” But he walked over to Stephen and leaned down, pressing his lips to Stephens briefly.

“Not bad for morning breath,” said Tony when he pulled away.

Stephen swatted him and told him to go to work.

When Stephen got up to make some breakfast, he found a phone that Tony had left with a note saying it was for Stephen’s use. Tony then proceeded to keep Stephen updated as the day went on, sending texts and pictures of what he was up to at work.

Halfway through the day there was a knocking on the door, and Stephen looked at the camera in the hallway to see it was Peter. He opened the door and Peter came in with lunch.

“It’s Monday, Peter. Why aren’t you at school?” asked Stephen, taking the sandwich.

“We’re having exams and I finished up early and so I was able to leave. And I came here because  I needed to make sure you got fed. It’s my duty at this point.”

They settled down, comfortable in each other’s company. Peter talked about his exams, excitedly telling Stephen that he had gotten an A on his biology homework, and Stephen gave him a high five.

Stephen slipped into the conversation that he and Tony were going to dinner that night and Peter almost choked on his sandwich. “Like a date?” he asked, mouth spewing crumbs.

“Maybe,” Stephen cautiously, when Peter started to get excited though he held up his hand, “Now Peter, don’t get too invested. It’s a delicate situation.”

“Okay I won’t,” said Peter taking a deep breath, and stilling himself. He shot Stephen a quick smile, “I’m just so excited though.”

The boy had to leave to go Christmas shopping and Stephen spent the rest of the afternoon napping and reading and then another knock sounded from the door. This time it was a delivery, a men’s semi formal outfit in a plastic cover. On the hanger was attached a note:

_“Hey, I hope this isn’t creepy. I’m not trying to dress you and I guessed your measurements. But I thought you’d like an outfit for tonight. Tried to make it neutral as possible,_

_Xoxo Tony_

_PS I think the blue will complement your eyes.”_

It was a pair of black trousers and a grey dress shirt and a royal blue cashmere sweater to go over it. There was also a box containing shoes and socks. Stephen ran his hand over the sweater and I smiled softly. He hadn’t worn something this nice since the night of his car crash. Stephen took a deep breath, determined not to overthink it and went and got changed.

Tony sent Stephen a text telling him to go downstairs where there was a car waiting for him. He was then taken to a high rise building and told to go to the top floor. Once he got there, Tony was waiting for him outside a fancy, and surprisingly empty, restaurant.

“I got them to close early,” said Tony, looping his arm with Stephen’s.

“Of course you did,” said Stephen letting Tony lead them to a table.

Of course, dinner was completely luxurious, and Stephen was impressed even if he had had his fair share of luxury dinners in the past. It was a Spanish restaurant and the paella they shared was incredibly delicious and Stephen was sad his stomach couldn’t handle more than a few bitefuls. “We’ll wrap up the rest and take it home, I’m sure they have carryout boxes around here somewhere,” said Tony.

After dinner they walked out on the balcony and heaters were present so they wouldn’t be too cold. Tony insisted on giving Stephen his suit jacket anyway, and Stephen refrained from teasing Tony because the sleeves were much too short on him.

“You know, I don’t know if I want to go back to this,” said Stephen, leaning on the railing and looking out over the lights of Manhattan.

Tony shot him a concerned look, “Back to what?”

“All of this upper-class stuff,” said Stephen, “I learned to appreciate life without any of it in Nepal, and I’m not sure I want to fall into old habits. Not that I didn’t love the evening, Tony.”

“Ah, I see,” said Tony solemnly.

“I don’t like the person I was before my accident, but I could easily become him again I am sure,” said Stephen.

“So I guess we should remain only friends,” said Tony looking sadly down into his wine glass.

Stephen straightened his back in surprise, “What? No, Tony. I was just saying I don’t think I could do this all the time. And I would like my own place. At least eventually. Would you mind being with someone who just wants to stay in and eat soup?”

“For you? Sure,” said Tony as he smiled up at Stephen. “We can work something out.”

Stephen was relieved and he whispered, “Come here” as he tugged Tony close. The taller man leaned down a little to kiss the other man, their arms going around each other. The kiss tasted like wine and spices and Stephen deepened it, putting his hand behind Tony’s head. The kiss warmed them and they didn’t even notice the cold of the late November evening.

Finally they pulled away and Tony snuggled down into Stephen’s chest, completely content. Stephen leaned his cheek against Tony’s hair and they stood there for a moment in each other’s arms, savoring the moment and not saying anything.

Tony looked up at Stephen, “Come on Stephen, let’s get you inside.”

“Just me?” asked Stephen, amused, “I’m the one wearing your jacket.”

“I’m not the one recovering from double pneumonia.”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind getting home,” Stephen giving Tony a flirtatious look.

“I think can accommodate your request, Dr. Strange.”

They held hands as they walked back towards the entrance but then Tony was flung backwards as Stephen’s hand was snatched from his. Stephen was gone in a shout and a red blur and Tony watched a red shape flying away with his potential boyfriend. Luckily, Tony Stark was always prepared for action and once the shock set in he was running to the edge of the building and jumping off, the Iron Man suit forming around him.

He flew in the direction of the red blur, flying around skyscrapers in the brisk night air. He barely kept the object in sight, and it was probably slowed by Stephen struggling in its grasp.

At last, the object flew through an open window of a large building in the Village and Tony accelerated his blasters and forced his way in, smashing part of a wall on his way and sending up a rain of debris and dust.

When the dust settled enough for him to see, Tony found himself in a large room containing many glass cases of what appeared to be artifacts of some kind. What really drew his attention though was Stephen laying on the floor, coughing and struggling to breathe as a long red Cloak, his apparent kidnapper, floated near him and an Asian man kneeled on the floor next to him.

Tony moved forward towards Stephen, but a figure stepped in his way. It was a black man in magnificent green robes, and he pulled out a staff from his back that crackled with energy as he snapped it in front of him.

“Tony Stark,” said the man in an unidentifiable accent, “What brings you here? This is none of your business. I command you to leave at once before you are forced to leave.”

“Ah,” said Tony retracting the visor to reveal his face. “You must be Mordo. Stephen told me about you. And you must be Wong,” he said to the man currently patting Stephen chest and whispering to him. Wong shot Tony a confused look but stuck close to Stephen.

“So you know Stephen,” said Mordo, putting away his staff on his back. “How exactly did you become acquainted?”

“Oh I saved him from dying on the streets when you guys kicked him out,” said Tony briskly.

Mordo sneered at the man, “You know nothing of what we do, Stark. We have rules in place, Stephen being on the streets was by his own choice.”

“You punished him for saving the world! Sacrificing himself over and over again in the process!”

“I thought you liked rules, Stark,” said Mordo cooly.

“This has nothing to do with my life,” Tony snapped back.

By this time Wong had magically gotten Stephen a glass of water and Stephen had managed to choke down a couple of mouthfuls before he struggled to his feet, Wong helping him stand. “Stop you two! Stop this arguing,” he said, struggling forward. He turned to the Sorcerer Supreme, “Mordo, what is going on? Why did you bring me here? Is something wrong? Did I do something?”

Mordo turned from glaring at Tony and his face softened as he regarded Stephen, “I have been searching for you, Stephen. Do you think we can speak privately?” Warily eyeing the irate Tony Stark.

Stephen shook his head, “Tony knows everything Mordo, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of him. You’ll keep quiet, right Tony?”

Tony screwed up his mouth, but he nodded.

Mordo sighed and crossed his arms behind his back, “Alright. Stephen, I needed to see you because I realized I was wrong to send you away. I was acting out of my bitterness because of what happened with the Ancient One. It was an unfair judgement and I would’ve had to revoke my title if you died, Stephen.”

Stephen shrugged, “Well, I’m okay. It did get sticky there though.”

“What happened?” asked Mordo.

“I was living on the streets for a while, but I made friends with Tony’s protege, Peter. I got deathly ill and Tony helped me. I’ve been staying with him.”

Mordo turned back towards Tony, “Then I owe you my gratitude, Stark. If you hadn’t helped Stephen then my stubbornness would’ve killed him.” Tony eyed Mordo and Stephen awkwardly before saying, “Uh, you’re welcome?”

Then Mordo looked back to Stephen, “And Stephen, I must apologize.” Mordo sank to one knee in front of his fellow Sorcerer, “I made an unjust decision and it could’ve impacted you terribly. I hope that I can receive your forgiveness and that you will agree to be reinstated as the Master of the New York sanctum.”

Stephen was shocked, not sure what to say, “I uh, I’m happy to hear that, Mordo. And I don’t know about being a master.”

“Please, take it,” said Wong, “I’m tired of watching over this place I want to get back to my library.”

“I think you would like it, Stephen,” said Tony, “You get to be independent like you want.”

Stephen considered his options and what it would mean to be a master, before nodding, “Oh alright, sure.”

Mordo stood up and made a quick hand gesture. A bright light surrounded Stephen and when it dimmed, he was standing before them in his robes, the Cloak fluttering over to him to settle on his shoulders. Tony’s eyes were almost as big as saucers.

Mordo came forward and held out Stephen’s sling ring, which Stephen took with a quick “thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for, Strange. Everything you have received was because of your hard work and who you are,” said Mordo. He turned to looked at the others in the room, “Now while I’m sure we still have much to discuss. It is late and I have duties that I have neglected while searching for Stephen that I must attend to. Do you think you can handle the responsibilities of caring for the sanctum on such short notice, Strange?”

“I’ll help him!” interjected Tony before Stephen could speak.

Mordo looked between Stephen and Tony, obviously a bit suspicious of what was going on between them. “Well, I suppose then I have nothing to worry about,” said Mordo, opening a portal. “Come along, Wong.” The two sorcerers walked into the portal, which then closed in a rain of sparks.

Tony looked around the place, “This is a regular ole haunted mansion, eh Stephen? Let me guess, doors reveal brick walls, stairs that lead nowhere.” He looked through some of the cabinets close by, before turning back to Stephen, “Oh and that outfit is pretty sexy--”.

Tony was cut off when he noticed that Stephen was standing completely still in the middle of the room, tears streaming down his face and his lips wobbling.

“Oh!” said Tony, walking back towards Strange, “Oh, baby.” He gathered Stephen in his arms and the sorcerer dropped his face into Tony’s neck to cry.

“Can you tell me what tears are these? Happy? Sad? Angry? Give me something work with.”

“I think,” said Stephen, his voice muffled and sniffly, “I’m just tired.”

“Okay, this place got a bedroom?” Tony felt a nod against his neck. “Then let’s go to bed.”

Stephen pulled his face back to look at Tony. His blue-green eyes were shimmering and his long face was basically a mess. Tony brought up his thumbs to wipe back the tears. “I just have one question, Stephen.”

“Yes?” Stephen asked softly.

“Why do you have so many belts?”

Stephen’s mouth cracked into a smile and he took Tony’s hand to lead them to his bedroom.

**Epilogue**

The winter had been a long one, and the temperatures didn’t get to a satisfactory level until about mid-April. Stephen shuddered to think about spending winter out on the streets and he thanked Peter often that the young man had taken the initiative to help him.

Tony had introduced Stephen to all of his friends, and Rhodey and Pepper gave him a good natured ‘shovel talk’. It was fine though, because Mordo had proved to be a bit overprotective of Stephen, and Tony had almost pissed himself when he had walked into his office to find Mordo’s astral projection floating there. He had explained in great detail what would happen if it turned out that Stark was just using Stephen for his magic or another petty reason. No one had been more overjoyed at the news of their relationship then Peter Parker though, who took total responsibility for them getting together.

The spring sunlight was streaming through the window this morning, shining on the two men curled up around each other in the bed. They were both naked, with the shorter one spooning the taller one. Stephen blinked awake because of the intrusive sunlight and stretched as much as he could in Tony’s arms. He flinched at the slight soreness from their activities the night before.

It had been interesting, starting a relationship with Tony Stark as he was getting used to be the master of the New York sanctum. But he had managed, and being able to make portals and show up at his boyfriend’s place whenever he wanted had helped. They also had bonded over helping protect the Earth and reality itself.

The night before Stephen had portaled them for dinner to a little hideaway restaurant in Hong Kong and then they had come back to the sanctum for some intimate alone time. Stephen smiled thinking of the night before, but he felt a desperate need for a bath so he wiggled out of Tony’s arms. Tony responded with some grumbling but didn’t fully awake.

Stephen padded into the ensuite bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had gained back a lot of weight, including muscle, over the last few months. What was most striking about his appearance at the moment though, were the love bites that Tony had left on his long neck the night before.

Stephen went about turning on the water and preparing for the bath. The tub was half full by the time Tony came in, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. He like Stephen, was still completely naked.

“Good morning, baby,” said Tony, kissing Stephen loudly on the cheek before hugging him from behind, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, thanks to you,”

“That’s what I like to hear,” said Tony smugly.

Stephen turned around in Tony’s arms, tracing the scar where the arc reactor used to be, “Would you like to join me for a bath?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

They had a beautiful, lazy morning laid out in front of them, with no threats in sight. They each had their respective foes that undoubtedly were making their plans of attack somewhere far off, but for the moment they would spend the morning in each other’s arms, and when evil does strike, they’ll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at stephenstrangeisaho if you like this kinda stuff ;)


End file.
